venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Team Venture
On The Venture Bros., Team Venture is an adventuring organization, in currently two incarnations. Its base is Venture Industries, this article will deal with them both as the two are closely intertwined. The Original Team Venture The original team was assembled by the renaissance man Dr. Jonas Venture to help him on his travels. They made exciting scientific discoveries, had fantastic adventures, and fought supervillains on a regular basis and presumably became well-renowned and beloved. Their timeframe was from the 1960s (sometime before Thaddeus Venture was born) to the early 1980s, when Jonas Venture died and the remaining team members went their separate ways. The members were: *Doc Jonas Venture: Scientist, adventurer, and intrepid leader. Currently deceased. *Colonel Horace Gentleman: Dashing diplomat, "RAF, MI5, et cetera... retired." Apparently wealthy, eccentric, currently deceased, *The Action Man: Gun-toting super-soldier. Real name Rodney, married Major Tom's wife. *Kano: Martial arts master. Also a master of origami *Otto Aquarius: exiled son of Atlantis. *Jonas had several associates not a part of the team. Thaddeus Venture, as a young child known as Rusty, frequently accompanied the team and was also frequently captured by enemies. Jonas had an ex-middleweight champion boxer named Swifty as a personal bodyguard, and a Mexican boy named Hector was a good friend of Rusty's and accompanied him on many adventures. One of their few failures was an experimental airplane with the pilot, one Major Tom, crashing and sinking into the ocean. The surviving members re-united a couple decades later to rescue Dr. Venture one last time, but were beaten up accidentally by an enraged Brock Samson. Colonel Gentleman died in his bed of unknown causes, where Hank and Dean found him. The Current Team Venture Not officially a team like their previous incarnation, but rather a group of individuals revolving around Dr. Thaddeus Venture. Much more incompetent and pathetic than the originals (to the extent that the Phantom Limb considers Dr. Venture a level-one threat to The Guild of Calamitous Intent, presumably the lowest tier possible), and frequently only inadvertently stumbling onto adventures, it is only through the frighteningly capable and dangerous bodyguard Brock Samson and necromancer Dr. Orpheus do they achieve any kind of results. The members are: *Doctor Thaddeus Venture: Unworthy successor to his father. *Hank Venture: Bumbling son of Thaddeus, eager to live up to the team legacy. *Dean Venture: Another naïve son, also excited to adventure. *Brock Samson: Muscular bodyguard of Dr. Venture. *H.E.L.P.eR.: Neurotic robotic nanny. *Doctor Byron Orpheus: Not quite an actual 'member', the necromancer frequently gets involved in their activities anyway. And, by extension: *Jonas Venture, Jr.: Dr. Venture's brother *The Pirate Captain: Hired by Jonas Jr. to be the captain of the X-2 Team Venture symbols The hand symbol is simply a V sign placed against the fingers of another member doing the same. Hank and Dean will frequently do this after the end of any successful incident, and shout the team motto 'Go Team Venture!' in imitation of the former team (who do it far more impressively). Brock and Dr. Venture have each expressed discomfort with the boys doing this (endings of "Ghosts of the Sargasso" and "Eeney, Meeney, Miney... Magic!" respectively). The symbol of the team and Venture Industries is a globe with latitude and longitude lines, with a red banner containing a 'V' covering the sphere's bottom. This is seen in Swifty's championship belt in a flashback and also in the employee uniforms Hector and Swifty wear. Venture Industries Venture Industries is the home base and headquarters of the team. It was seemingly singlehandedly built by Jonas himself with his many scientific inventions' profits and acumen and evolved to become an enormous building, with a large fountain and a giant stone statue of Jonas holding a young Rusty on his shoulder up front, the two shadowing a beautifully-designed white compound. The compound's location is so far undisclosed, but Hank and Dean have used their hoverbikes to drive to a nearby large city in less than a day. It is large enough that Dr. Orpheus and his daughter Triana can actually rent out a portion as their own home. Currently, it is being run rather into the ground by Thaddeus Venture, who fulfills mainly government contracts rather than make any major new discoveries. Dr. Venture's incompetence may have also led to it being moved to its current location, as its former location in New York City is now '1 Impossible Plaza', headquarters of Impossible Industries. It contains the various following rooms: *A large lab where Jonas Jr. and Thaddeus Venture work on their various experiments and inventions. *Jonas's private den, now converted to a guest bedroom. *A large hangar for holding the X-1. *A 'public room' where Jonas once negotiated with The Guild of Calamitous Intent and would show off various new inventions. *A large guard room, with two-feet thick titanium walls, where one can hide from danger. When activated, the beds of both Dr. Thaddeus Venture and those of his sons transform into slides, instantly transporting them to this room. Dr. Venture refers to it as "The Panic Room", and has used it on multiple occasions throughout the series. It also seems fairly hazardous to use despite the original purpose. Inventions to come from Venture Industries: *The supersonic airplane X-1 and the yacht-like X-2. (The X-2 now owned by Jonas Venture Jr) *Hover bikes and hover shoes. *Subliminal audio-learning aids one uses while asleep, used for both Thaddeus Venture and currently his sons. They can also record brainwaves and memories. *A successful way to clone people (so far not public, used only to revive Hank and Dean) *Various ray guns, such as the melt-anything 'Ooo-Ray' and a death ray of sorts. *The robotic nanny H.E.L.P.eR. *The robotic bodyguard G.U.A.R.D.O. *A supposedly functioning shrink-ray, purchased by Master Billy Quizboy. Later intentionally broken by Pete White as he was "looking for a treasure map". *A machine capable of reproducing the innermost fantasies of anyone who enters. Powered by the heart of an abducted orphan, much to the disgust of Dr. Orpheus, who disposed of the machine shortly after learning this. *A replica of a lightsaber, purchased by one of The Monarch's henchmen at a yard sale. Although it looks very realistic, the "weapon" does not inflict any damage. Trivia *The original Team Venture with leader Jonas is a homage to Doc Savage and the Fabulous Five. *The name "Venture" is likely a reference to adventurers with improbably exciting last names such as Doc Savage and Jonny Quest. Team Venture